meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoshy Raphael
Shoshy Raphael is a cunning criminal, current mayor of Detroit, and leader of the Nantucket Dragon Group. History Shoshy Raphael was born on another planet in another universe, and during his life, he found his calling as a criminal mastermind. He later butted heads with Edwin Cloudstar on various occasions, but due to unknown circumstances, Shoshy was thrust into the main universe where he landed in Africa in a ball of fire. He was found by Simon McCockindale and once they noticed their matching rings, they founded the Nantucket Dragon Group. However, Shoshy also noticed that the world he found himself in was far less intelligent than the one he had left, and tried to tone down his intelligence to blend in. This led the world to think he was a foppish half-wit, which he was perfectly fine with. Upon tracking down the other dragon rings, it was discovered that their power could be combined to summon Baggy Satan. This led Shoshy to make the group's first attempt at global domination. This was thwarted by the Basset Hound Brigade, and resulted in a decade-long battle between the two groups. At the end of the 1930s, their activities became much more erratic. This was because Shoshy was growing bored with their plots and sought to find other avenues to ply his skills. Shoshy Raphael later became the mayor of Detroit, along the way meeting and befriending Shrugs. Shoshy was present for the Battle for the World that Came, and while it was initially thought that this was a past version, recent developments indicate this was the current Shoshy. These developments also indicate that he likely remembers this battle. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Shoshy Raphael participated in this as a champion of the Stupid, but lost in the first round to Baggy Johnson. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Shoshy is again participating as a champion of the Stupid. He bested a bunch of bears in a unicycle riding challenge in the first round, and bested the Animajor in a pie duel in the second. He defeated Simon McCockindale in the third, managing to talk the man out of stealing his dragon ring. However, since this event was at the behest of the Stupid and designed to kill Shoshy Raphael, Shoshy then rebelled with the aid of the Animajor and other members of the Nantucket Dragon Group. While they were not successful, they managed to retreat to Motley Shakespeare's train. Shoshy Raphael defeated Purga the Demon-Thing in the fourth round by trapping the demon in a runaway train engine and smashing it into the wall of the Stupid's Coliseum. Shoshy Raphael then led a walk-out against the Embodiments. He is facing Leo Leopolous in the fifth round. Abilities Shoshy Raphael has a keen intellect which he usually puts to less than lawful purposes. Due to the special circumstances of his universal immigration, he knows things he's not supposed to. He also has the red dragon ring, which came into his possession through unknown means. It provides him a greatly prolonged lifespan and power to create and control fire. Friends and Allies In his old life, Shoshy had few allies and even fewer friends. The only ones worth mentioning are the Borsica Brothers. In his new life, Shoshy considers the Nantucket Dragon Group to be his allies, though he can hardly stand Guerdon Trueblood and Guy Magistro, but considers the Amazing Rando and Simon McCockindale to be friends. He is also friends with Shrugs, somehow. Enemies Shoshy's main enemy in his old life was Edwin Cloudstar, who recently entered this universe. In his new life, his main foe is Mister Lucky and the Basset Hound Brigade. Category:Characters Category:Nantucket Dragon Group Category:Characters created by Mike P